onyxagefandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
This is where we will post powers that have been banned due to overuse or simply being too powerful. It will be updated as regularly as demand warrants. At this point we are allowing any power, as long as it follows the guidelines we've created to ensure character progression and prevent munchkinism (min/maxing, god-modding,etc). should be noted that these are the rules for starting characters. Characters a player has been posting with regularly can over time exceed the limits set here through roleplay and asking a mod's permission. Like character registration, however, two mods will have to sign off on ability increases in order to maintain our delicate system of checks and balances. *If you are 10-19, or have only had your powers for one to nine years, your powers should be at a low level of ability and/or control. ex: A time stopper at this level would only be able to stop time momentarily. *If you are 20-27, or have only had your powers for ten to seventeen years, your powers should be at a moderate level of ability and/or control. ex: A strongman at this level would only be able to lift about 30 tons or less. *If you are 28-35+, or have only had your powers for eighteen to twenty-seven years, your powers can be at a high level of ability and/or control, though it's suggested you stick with one of the two previous age brackets or your character simply will have no place to go up. And it's lonely at the top. *Your character's "primary" or "signature" power should always be the strongest. *Caps on every power will be determined by the staff during the character registration process. When we set a cap on your power, edit your power accordingly. Banned Powers *Invulnerability: Superhuman durability is one thing, but invulnerability is just unfair. *Anything you claim can cause instant death: Yeah, it just won't get approved. If you have to ask why, please check into rehab or share with the rest of us. Limited Powers *Time Manipulation: #Time travel must always have the approval of the people you are RPing with before every use. For extreme cases of time travel (i.e.: trying to prevent someone's death), consult a staff member before assuming. #Time stopping must be limited. Even at low levels, it needs a small spacial radius or limited amount of people affected. Otherwise, you could just use it constantly and never catch any flak for it, which, well, is one of the main parts of power-play. *Regeneration: #Needs a fatigue factor, metabolic affect, or time period in which it has to take place. This is NOT Marvel, and outside of Kryptonians, who you'll notice no one is allowed to make, coming back from the dead via regeneration or instantaneously regenerating from any wound will not be tolerated. Again, it's just powerplaying. *Mind Control/Telepathy/Basic Psionic... ness: #As with many powers, always consult with your fellow RPers before reading their thoughts or "controlling" them. If you simply declare that you did, just like hand to hand combat, they have full freedom to declare you missed, effectively gimping you. If the staff are alerted to abuse of any of these powers, they will take disciplinary actions. If it keeps occurring, well, the admin gets brought in. He's lazy, so then the power will most likely just get banned. Cause he's lazy, which makes him surprisingly vicious when he's forced to actually do his job and not just play for fun. Magic for Dummies (A DCU Guide) Magic in the DCU has requirements and rules. These rules will be enforced by the staff, and are not entirely arbitrary (we try to go with preset rules from series such as Hellblazer and The Books of Magic.) The three major requirements for having a magical character are such: *A source: Everyone's powers come from a source. Even magical beings, such as Raven and Zauriel, garner their powers from hell and heaven, respectively. Magic users must pick the source of the energy they turn into magic from the following: -Heaven and it's denizens -Hell and it's denizens -Random Pantheons and their Gods (Greek, Egyptian, Celtic, etc) -The Planes of Order and their denizens -The Planes of Chaos and their denizens -Former Wizards and/or their artifacts -The Endless and their realms (the Dreaming, the Shadowlands, etc) -Ambient (emotional, psionic, wild magical, natural/druidic) energy from the air -Elemental Planes *A focus: All magic-users require a focus for the energy to then transform it. This could be anything from an object to an incantation to something simple and/or stupid like a certain way of saying things (I'll admit it right here, I think Zatanna's stupid.) *A limitation: While effects can be varied, most magic-users have a select thing or group they cannot affect. For example, hell-based magicians cannot really hurt demons with their own energy (though you can use another demon lord's energy against them,) and such. General practitioners, it should be noted, can draw upon multiple sources and foci depending on the spell. As far as the rules go, pick your favorite three effects as your "powers" and learn more through RP. Category:Rules Category:Information